Cuando seas mío
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Que horrible es que nos engañen no?, y más si esa persona a parte de ser tu pareja te viene engañando con su ex... Aunque.. en algunos casos, eso nos puede ayudar a encontrar a alguien más, alguien que en verdad te ha amado sin que te hayas dado cuenta... peesimo summary, lo reconozco jejeje


**Bien, intenté subir eso en otra cuenta, aunque no se vio**_** ~Personajes pertenecientes a Trey Parker y Matt Stone~…**_

* * *

(Kyle)

Es triste… es triste… es triste encontrar a la persona que más amas en el mundo en la cama con otra persona… y más si esa persona resulta ser se ex, me duele… me duele mucho el corazón… ¿Por qué, Stan?... si yo te amaba… ¿Por qué de repente ir y acostarte con Wendy? Es decir, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil decir "Sabes Kyle, lo nuestro no está funcionando, mejor seguir siendo amigos"? Ni siquiera tuvo las pelotas para decir que hacía estas infamias, de encararme, de hablarme directo, nada… maldito Stan….

(Fin de Kyle)

~FLASH BACK~

-Stan….- gemía la chica mientras se aferraba con deseo al cuerpo del muchacho, quién se encontraba sobre esta- te amo…. Te amo…

-yo también te amo, Wen…

-¿qué dirá Kyle?... estás saliendo con él

-Kyle?... já…. No me satisface ni la mitad como tú, además… es muy marica para mí

-entonces?... ¿volverás conmigo?

-….

-Stan?...- el mencionado solo tomó el mentón de la chica y beso con pasión sus rojos labios

-Wendy, es obvio que no me interesa para nada Kyle… es más… no sé ni que vi en él

-oh Stan…. Te amo…

-yo igual…

-bésame….- el moreno obedeció y se dejó llevar por la pasión… Lo que no sabía, era que por el gran deseo de tener a la chica ente sus brazos, marcó accidentalmente el número del pelirrojo, y al contestar, pudo oír toda la conversación que hubo entre la chica y Stan. Desconsolado, el pelirrojo hecho a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

-Craig… necesito ver a Craig…- decía corriendo con desesperación y lágrimas en sus verdes orbes

_-~Si necesitas hablar con alguien algún día, pelirrojo, ve a mi casa, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea~-_ recordó aquellas palabras mientras llegaba a casa del moreno. Al llegar, tocó con un poco de desesperanza, este abrió casi en seguida la puerta

-¿Kye? ¿Qué haces aquí?... son las 3:00 de la mañana… ¿pasa algo?- el pelirrojo sólo se le quedo viendo, Craig pudo notar que sus ojos esmeralda se habían tornado rojos y cristalinos

-Cr…Cr…- decía con una voz entrecortada y cabizbajo

-Kyle… en serio, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué carajos estás aquí?, ¿Qué…- las preguntas del moreno fueron silenciadas al quedarse sorprendido, ya que cierto judío lo había abrazado y se había aferrado a su pecho mientras hundía su rostro en este

-Craig!- gritaba mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-o-oye… cálmate, pelirrojo... ven, pasa, aquí afuera te puedes congelar, y además, parece que va a llover- dicho esto, ambos chicos entraron a la residencia del azabache, después se dirigieron a la pieza de este-… así que Stan te engañó con la puta de Wendy…- el judío solo atinó a asentir lentamente

-dijo que… dijo que…- no pudo seguir hablando, el pobre pelirrojo había roto en llanto mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

-Kyle, ¿Qué importa lo que Stan diga?... hay mejores hombres en el mundo, y siendo como lo eres tú, no tardarás en encontrarlo

- no lo sé Craig… me duele eso… y mucho

-Kyle…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el judío que estaba en la cama del oji-azul. Al estar frente este, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, el pelirrojo en cambio seguía aun cabizbajo- Kyle… mírame- dijo mientras levantaba su mentón y lo miraba a los ojos… ahh, esos ojos esmeraldas, tan hermosos y penetrantes-… no permitas jamás que llegue un idiota y te haga sentir menos…- Kyle solo asintió

-gracias… Craig…- el azabache no aguanto más ese impulso que lo acosaba, el ver aquellos ojos lo hicieron llevar ambas manos al rostro del pelirrojo, segundos después, sus labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros

-de nada….- acto seguido, lo besó….

Aquel beso se fue intensificando, haciendo que el moreno acostara lentamente al judío sobre su cama sin despegar sus labios, las lenguas de ambos muchachos se encontraron, haciendo aún más viva aquella unión. El oji-azul fue abriendo lentamente la chaqueta del pelirrojo, después fue adentrando sus manos bajo la camisa de Kyle

-Craig… tus manos… están frías…

-entonces…- acercó su boca al oído del judío- caliéntalas con tu pasión…

_._

_._

_~Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir_

_Que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mí~_

_._

_._

Craig se deshizo de su chamarra y camisa, tomó al judío y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo, este besaba sus hombros

-tienes unos labios muy finos, pelirrojo- dijo sin dejar de dar besos cálidos al cuello de Kyle

-_~En cambio los tuyos se sienten ásperos…. Pero… ¿por qué emanan tanto calor? ¿Por qué con cada beso puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón?~_

Minutos después, giró al chico y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama, al despojarlo de sus chaqueta y su camisa comenzó a besar su espalda con mucho cariño, y con sus manos, acariciaba el cabello de Kyle

_._

_._

_~Por el borde de tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor,_

_Sin ocultar está pasión…~_

_._

_._

-Craig… -decía entre suspiros, esté solo se acercó al oído de Kyle, y con suaves palabras le contestó:

-no digas nada… sólo déjate llevar por el momento…- segundos después, regresó a su primera actividad, tocando y besando con delicadeza la suave espalda del pelirrojo

_-~Mi corazón… late con mucha fuerza… ¿por qué con Stan no me pasaba esto?... esto se siente más… cálido, dulce… me encanta…. ~-_ pensó

-Kyle… te amo…

-Craig….

_._

_._

_~Cada latido de tu corazón,_

_Cada suspiro tuyo_

_Me pertenecerá…~_

_._

_._

El azabache viró al judío para quedar frente a frente, siguió besándolo con pasión. Comenzó a recorrer el suave torso del pelirrojo, cada que sentía una parte sensible de este, la besaba con tanto cuidado como si se tratase de lustrar una copa de cristal. El judío sólo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros que para Craig eran notas de música tocadas con mucha precaución

-eres muy dulce Kyle…- decía mientras lamía su cuello

-gra-gracias….

-quiero que siempre estés feliz…. Conmigo- decía mientras dejaba marcas rojas en el cuello de Kyle

_._

_._

_~Cuando seas mío,_

_Ya lo verás, baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor~_

_._

_._

-Craig… yo quiero que jamás te separes de mí…- dijo aferrándose más al moreno

-y que pasará con Stan?

-Craig… por favor… ahora solo quiero olvidarlo…

_._

_._

_~Cuando seas mío_

_En cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar_

_Mi calor…~_

___._

___._

-Craig…

-dime…

-quiero que te ocupes de mí, siempre…

-sería imposible dejarte solo… te amo demasiado, Ky…

Marcó un sendero desde el cuello del judío hasta el estómago, acariciando cuidadosamente el pecho del pelirrojo. Juguetonamente bajó el cierre del pantalón con lentitud usando sus dientes, haciendo que el pelirrojo se exaltara un poco

-ah!...

-calma…, no muerdo….- dijo con una voz gruesa y seductora

___._

___._

_~Voy a deshojar tus sueños Como la más bella flor,_

_Voy a vivir para siempre cómo esclavo de tu voz~_

___._

___._

Al terminar de desabotonar el pantalón del judío, lo liberó de este, seguidamente de sus boxers, al hacerlo pudo distinguir esa dulce pieza que tanto había deseado poseer, comenzó a masajearla con delicadeza, haciendo surgir ligeros gemidos de la boca del pelirrojo

-Craig…. Ah…

-tranquilo…- comenzó a frotar un poco más rápido

-ngh….ah…ah….

___._

___._

_~Desde el arco de tus cejas_

_Hasta tu dulce intimidad,_

_Caricias yo voy a sembrar…~_

___._

___._

Craig al haberse dado cuenta que ya había hecho sufrir mucho a su amado pelirrojo, llevo esa delicada parte del cuerpo del judío a su boca, comenzando a juguetear con la punta, besándola, lamiendo con delicadeza, precisión y cariño…. Aquella boca era cálida, y su forma de jugar era dulce

-Craig…- el judío se levantó un poco, al sentir el placer que le hacía sentir ese hombre, enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos del oji-azul

-hmmm?- preguntó sin dejar de jugar

-ah… n-nada…._~¿qué me pasa?... ¿será esto serle infiel a Stan?...¿es malo?.. Si es algo malo ¿por qué lo sigo haciendo?, ¿debería sentirme culpable de algo acaso?... De algo no hay duda… amo a Craig…. Con todo mi corazón~…- _pensó. El azabache sin dejar de jugar con el miembro del judío, acariciaba el pecho del muchacho, los pezones de este, que ahora estaban excitados, eran acariciados, pero de un modo más sensible, haciendo que el corazón del judío latiese rápidamente

___._

___._

_~Cada latido de tu corazón,_

_Cada suspiro tuyo_

_Me pertenecerá...~_

___._

___._

-ah… Craig…. Siento qué… siento qué… ah!- el chico llegó a su límite, ya que se había corrido en el rostro del moreno, esté tomó la semilla del judío, para después volver a subir y besar los labios del pelirrojo

-Kyle…- el mencionado solo lo miró tratando de recuperar algo de aire, seguidamente fue rodeado por los brazos del azabache- prométeme algo…. Que no importe lo que pase o el tiempo que transcurra… siempre estarás y serás solo para mí

-lo… lo prometo… - dijo antes de volver a recostarse mientras que el azabache se colocara sobre él nuevamente

___._

___._

_~Cuando seas mío, (Sólo mío)_

_Ya lo verás, baby (Baby, Baby)_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor~_

___._

___._

-Kyle, siempre he estado enamorado de ti… ahora responde… ¿sientes lo mismo por mí?

-…yo…

-o… aún quieres a Stan?...- preguntó algo desanimado sin dejar de verlo a la cara

-no… no Craig…. Él me engañó y no se siente culpable… ¿por qué yo si he de sentirme mal? _~ahora lo comprendo todo…~_

-y eso quiere decir?...- el judío rodeó el cuello de Craig con los brazos, enredó sus dedos en su cabello, lo acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente, abrió sus labios un poco para dejar entrar la lengua del moreno nuevamente

Al encontrarse dentro de la dulce boca de Kyle, comenzó a masajear su lengua con cariño, no se separaron en varios minutos hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, haciendo que ambos se separaran dejando un hilo delgado de saliva

___._

___._

_~Cuando seas mío_

_En cada sueño voy a estar yo,_

_Te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar_

_Mi calor~…_

___._

___._

-Craig…

-sí?- preguntó con una voz dulce cuyo pelirrojo nunca había oído

-por favor… dame más… necesito más de ti…

-tus deseos son órdenes…

Diciendo esto, posó su mano sobre los labios del pelirrojo, este comenzó a lamer sus dedos con pasión, el moreno sin apartar su mano, disfrutaba el ver al judío sonrojado y lamiendo sus dedos como si se tratase de un caramelo de Vainilla, en opinión de Craig, sus favoritos

___._

___._

_~Entrégate y yo te haré vibrar_

_Suplicarás que te ame más…~_

___._

___._

Al finalizar, adentró aquellos dedos en la entrada del judío, provocando ligeros gemidos por parte de Kyle, unas lágrimas recorrieron ligeramente sus mejillas. El azabache abrió su pantalón y colocándose entre las piernas del judío comenzó a acercarse más a la entrada del muchacho

-ah!...- expresó el judío al sentir la punta de Craig entrando a él

-¿te duele?

-..s…sí… pe-pero… no te detengas….

-entendido…- el azabache entró completamente en el muchacho, seguidamente comenzó a moverse lentamente

-ah… Craig…- las embestidas comenzaron a intensificarse, haciendo gemir más de placer al judío, el pelirrojo antes mencionado, se levantó quedando sentado sobre el miembro del azabache, aun así no dejó de moverse, comenzó a danzar sobre este, echando cabeza atrás mientras que Craig lamía y mordía su cuello

___._

___._

_~En mis brazos volarás,_

_Hasta el cielo llegarás…_

_No escaparás jamás….~_

___._

___._

-Craig… no pares…

-tranquilo… me detendré cuando me lo pidas

-nunca… nunca te detengas…. Quédate siempre dentro de mí…

-Kyle… de verdad te amo

-y yo a ti… mucho…- sin detenerse, ambos muchachos se besaban con efusión y deseo sin dejar de moverse

___._

___._

_~Cuando seas mío…_

_Oh…_

_Cuando seas mío (cuando seas mío)_

_Ya lo verás, baby_

_Todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor… _

_(Serán buenas para hacerte el amor)~_

___._

___._

-Craig… por favor… dame más… te necesito mucho… quiero limpiar mis heridas

-Ky… te han herido bastante… y aun así sigues siendo hermoso

-Craig… bésame… bésame como si no hubiese un mañana

-si no hubiese mañana…- besó los labios del judío- me alegro haber estado contigo en el hoy

-Craig…- ambos chicos unieron sus labios en un ardiente beso el cual no querían que acabara nunca

Momentos después, Craig recostó nuevamente al judío sobre su cama sin dejar de detenerse, Kyle se aferró más a él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y enredando nuevamente sus dedos en el cabello del moreno

___._

___._

_~Cuando seas mío_

_En cada sueño voy a estar yo (cada noche voy a estar yo)_

_Te voy a hacer busca, pedir, rogar_

_Mi calor… (Mi calor)_

_Baby, vas a pedir, vas a pedir_

_Mi calor….~_

___._

___._

-Craig… creo que ya no aguanto….

-espera Kyle… juntos

-ah… Craig… Craig….

-Kyle… aguarda…

-ya no… ya no aguanto más…. Me…me…

-Kyle…- en azabache, al sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba, aceleró con más fuerza sus movimientos

-ah…ah…. Cra… Craig!-tomó con fuerza los cabellos del moreno excitándolo más, hasta que ambos chicos se corrieron, Kyle en el abdomen marcado de Craig y este dentro del pelirrojo, después, ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama del azabache, Craig sobre kyle

-pe…perdón Kyle… me corrí dentro de ti- dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento

-n…no importa… f-fue lindo…- el azabache retiró unos cabellos del rostro del judío, se acomodó al lado de este y besó su frente

-Ky…- habló Craig sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del oji-verde

-s-sí?...

-Te amo…

-Craig… también te amo… y mucho…

-más de lo que tú amaste alguna vez a Stan

-sí… incluso… llegué a quererte aún más que a él en una sola noche…

-Ky…

-sí?...

-Bésame…-

Ambos chicos unieron sus labios y pasaron aquella noche lluviosa juntos, abrazados y entre caricias y besos cayeron víctimas de Morfeo, sin darse cuenta que detrás de la ventana se encontraba Stan, todo el tiempo los había observado y oyendo todo lo que dijeron, sin nada que decir, regresó a su casa, recordando que había echado a perder su relación con Kyle, este por el contrario ni se inmutó, sólo quería disfrutar su vida al lado de Craig Tucker, quién siempre lo amo en secreto, y en solo una noche, fue correspondido con amor verdadero

-te amo Kyle...- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño

-espero y seas feliz con él- decía Stan desde su pieza, pensando que el judío lo escucharía

___._

___._

_~Cuando seas mío…~_

___._

___._

* * *

**Waaaa, ojala les haya gustado, jejeje, me acordé de esa canción y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ¿Por qué no hacer una historia con esta canción?" y nació esto… :DD**


End file.
